public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Transit Commission
10 Transit Commission is a transit group owned by Rohr1000_Breda3000 (formerly 10littlejo2 and originally 10littlejo). This group is based out of Washington, DC but uses a fully fictional city. 10TC has been operating since 2013 and has worked to maintain a more professional atmosphere since 2016. The company also operates a direct subsidiary, Atlantic Times Transit (ATT). The group has been known for its use of ingenuity- with mostly "rebuilt" and converted free models for its transit system. Once the group was able to acquire some free models, they were improved so they could be put into service. 10TC mainly operates on its UWIS City/Western Robloxia bus map, Line A and its Hyattsville City Transit subsidiary. This group's current Twitter account is @10TCRBLX, there are two other unused 10TC Twitter pages (@TenTransit and @TenTransitCommission). History In 2013, 10TC was started and began to operate a fictional British bus map, using what was available on the market. Vehicles did not have any livery (or used liveries from the model) at the time and ran until the 10TC UK division was shut down. The group also started work on its Western Robloxia map at that time. Later on, the Western Roblox was released and this was the company's main operations area. This map has been in use since 2015 and has seen the brunt of changes in the bus division. At this point, rebuilt buses that had been free models were introduced, along with the LHD conversion of Dennis Dart units for use in the United States (they had been taken from a subsidiary of the group, NICE Bus on ROBLOX). Once the Allaxe CityMaster was released that year, 10TC ordered units and converted them to have a more realistic acceleration, to use CNG fuel and have other features, along with diesel-powered units. These buses formed the brunt of the fleet from 2015 to 2016, being the first equipped with fill-in displays. 10TC also began rail service on the W/X/Y/Z corridor. This line used mainly single-car trains and some multiple unit train sets as well. This line was otherwise feasible but was closed in 2016 after it became out of date. Most of the cars used on the map were also retired even though some, such as the R-46, WMATA prototype cars and G-908 were transferred to the A Line service. At this point, 10TC was using models built by vegeta1833 alongside its active fleet. The group also had the contract to run Elkshire transit buses in 2016. Being a Bee-Line System-based map, the network was run until early 2017 when 10TC terminated it and kicked the place owner from the group, stating that 10TC was unable to run its own vehicles with free models. The move also affected other maps, with Elkshire Station on Line A renamed to Sparkswood (now Federal Circle). Alongside this, the 10TC-owned fleet was moved and re-assigned to other divisions while some vehicles were displaced and put in storage. On the other hand, some short-haul buses were left to rot and never saw service (a few did- one still ran with Hyattsville in 2018). At the same time, ex-MTA Maryland buses were ordered to deal with increasing service demand. In late 2016, ulmaGlne (now YouImAGIneEverything) became the lead developer. By February 2017, he had created keyboard-controlled NovaBUS LFS orders for 10TC and its subsidiary, Atlantic Times Transit. Then, he attempted to modernize the 10TC's active maps with new stations, bus lanes and other features. This made the system look more professional and left an important legacy. In addition, major changes to routes were implemented, such as rapid transit services and triple-digit routes. He had also attempted to run a training campus which was not too successful either. However, due to bitter relationships and Tobes Transportation Authority sanctioning the group in June of that year, YouImAGIneEverything resigned and work on UWIS/WRBS was completed by 10littlejo2 in late 2017. In addition, a large number of vehicles were retired and were sold off- literally all the NovaBUS LFSes in 10TC and ATT. Following the changes, UWIS/WRBS Division routes were mainly kept to the pre-BRT routing and most of the new routes were not implemented by the agency. The training campus was eventually shut down and training is now done on revenue service lines. Calder Casino wraps were kept on buses that were not retired and G-2 train sets, while the NovaBUS LFS units with the wrap were retired. In late 2017, the group returned a few Allaxe CityMaster buses to service due to a possible vehicle shortage (after the mass retirement). Ex-Elkshire buses were also put into service to deal with these issues on both 10TC routes and Hyattsville routes. Eventually, sanctions were lifted by the Tobes Transportation Authority but Arsentic did retain a new sanction against the agency through the Subway Testing group. The Birth of a New Agency Main article: Hyattsville City Transit Furthermore, Hyattsville City Transit was formed in March 2017, a 10TC-owned agency that started with old vehicles from its parent. As some buses, especially some Orion Vs fell apart and were retired, they were replaced by Avanta chassis models. Since 10TC had only one Dennis Dart at this point, it was repainted and moved to Hyattsville City Transit. Hyattsville's CNG Dennis Dart was retired in 2017, being replaced by a New Flyer D30LF. Following this, three more buses, all of them CNG-powered were retired, leaving the city with a smaller fleet on January 6, 2018, replaced with one high-floor transit bus (the articulated units supposed to replaced two Neoplan AN460LFs were not deemed suitable). They were unable to enter service and were consequently replaced with one CNG 40-foot model. The fleet was to be updated but due to neglect, the company ceased operations in November 2018. Into Redevelopment In March 2018, 10TC introduced buses on a new chassis, starting with 2010 New Flyer DE42LFAs #4600-4602. These three buses caused a vehicle shortage at UWIS Division as the entire Avanta chassis fleet was moved into storage and still awaits re-assignment due to issues with the two chassis models. As a result, the keyboard-controlled New Flyer C40LFs, D40LFs, and DE40LFs were put back into service as they were deemed compatible for the system, along with any active GUI chassis bus. Older vehicles using the GUI chassis were retained for backup at that time. However, following the Filtering Enabled requirement, the new DE42LFAs were inoperable and would need to be rebuilt. Buses with fill-in displays and using the Avanta chassis were retired as a result. On the subway side, the A Line was further expanded to connect to downtown UWIS City, with stops at King Street, Potomac Parkway, Port Jervis and a new southern terminus at Park Meridian. This changed the service into a suburban line, allowing more trains to run and allow for the implementation of longer train sets. Following a hiatus and the result of Filtering Enabled being required, the agency was forced to disable most of the electronic destination displays on vehicles. If set, they would not activate as the script was no longer supported. Trains were able to run unaffected until September 2018. In September 2018, PGS Physics Solver became a requirement on all ROBLOX games, disabling the entire rail fleet and requiring buses to replace the subway where a road was available on the A and S Lines. Stations were closed and as a result, trains were kept off the rails until October 2018. However, the agency planned to reopen the W/X/Y/Z corridor (now Line 8). In early October 2018, a few train sets were converted to accommodate the new PGS solver to restore subway service. Most train sets have been converted as of December 2018. After a month of closure, UWIS/WRBS re-opened on October 18, 2018, with the first A-Chassis bus (based off a NABI 45) run on route 20. Older buses were expected to replace aging units while some would be re-instated to help return service to normal levels. However, the entire fleet was replaced into 2019. In December 2018, 10TC received new NFI XN40s and second-hand high-floor buses to rebuild the fleet. These units are to replace the aging natural gas and diesel fleet, with more buses expected in 2019. Its subsidiary, Atlantic Times Transit also ordered 4 new NFI XN40s, to replace its fleet of inoperable buses complete with a new livery. Orion VII OGs were also introduced in late December 2018 and in January 2019, along with units 1607-1611 at Royal St. Due to severe issues in mid-January 2019, 1606, 1608-1611 were shipped back to the factory for repairs. Units 1700 and 1701 were introduced, specifically for the Purple Line which relaunched on January 20, 2019. These units sported a special purple livery and white LED displays to make them stand out compared to the rest of the bus fleet. Meanwhile, units 0001-0003 were retired after one last run on January 19, 2019, which saw 0002 preserved and the other two RTSes scrapped. On March 4, 2019, 10TC's first articulated buses on the A-Chassis, 4610 and 4611 entered service. These buses feature new stop request announcements, working turn signals and the next stop system built in. They are to run on the company's busiest routes where their high demand is needed. As of March 2019, 10TC began operating electric buses, along with charging points at major terminals to make sure they can run on mainline services. Unlike other buses (which do not require assignment and can be operated by any driver), these units are assigned to a pool of the company's best drivers at each division to prevent mishaps. A total of 3 electric buses are in service and one is assigned to each 10TC division in the UWIS/WRBS map. In March 2019, 10TC acquired ATT 2005-2006 and renumbered them for service with 10TC as 9600-9601. These units were transferred over from the sister company as expansion units. In May 2019, the Orion VIIs were re-introduced as hybrids and in July 2019, the New Flyer LFR series returned to the company, replacing the 2016 version. Both the C40LFRs and the DE40LFRs (introduced in July 2019) have a black livery unlike their predecessors, which were all white. For other buses, a new livery was also implemented on rebuilt meshed vehicles, which is a green stripe and a new logo for the company that resembles MTA (New York)'s emblem. Royal Street Division was completely rebuilt into a modern bus depot in July 2019, being the 3rd time the division was revamped. The facility also launched its own Twitter page to allow better communications with its assigned operators, plus a proper entrance and exit (prior to the revamp, buses could enter through the exit). Furthermore, units 9600 and 9601 retired and 310-312 entered service, this time, fully meshed. The TMC RTS was also reintroduced as a mesh model, along with the DE40LF. These models reduce lag by reducing the number of parts needed, allowing for a better ride for all. At the end of July 2019, the Xcelsiors (except 1700 and 1701, which were retired) also went through rebuild and conversion to mesh bodies, also receiving the new paint scheme. In September 2019, former developer AlexDelta3 resigned from the group, claiming that the group had gotten dysfunctional. As a result, the entire mesh fleet was retired, with only units 4600-4604 and 4610-4612 remaining in the fleet as they had not been converted to mesh. As of October 2019, replacements are unknown and the group has likely entered hiatus. As of November 2019, an official video purports that the older train sets from 2014 through 2018 are to be replaced with new sets to comply with the PGS requirement, with a newly rebuilt R62 set being tested over the entire line. The line is slated to be open by 2020 but no new information has been posted, other than the switch mechanisms being updated to allow for automation. However, the R62s are determined to be the new sets in service in two-car consists for now. On January 29, 2020, 10 Transit Commission wrapped cars 6210-6211 in a tribute for Kobe Bryant, who lost his life in a helicopter crash that week. Fleet Information Buses Active Preserved On order Retired Trains All train sets are electric multiple units. All train sets are being refurbished to comply with PGS and Filtering Enabled requirements. Active Retired Preserved Proposed See Also * 10TC Orion Vs * 10TC Thomas SLFs